Doraemon's Time Travel Adventure
Doraemon's Time Travel Adventure, known in Japan as Doraemon: Nobita's Journey Through Time (ドラえもん のび太の時間大冒険 Doraemon Nobita no Jikan Daiboken) is an attraction planned for Tokyo Disneyland at the Tokyo Disney Resort and Hong Kong Disneyland. Based on the popular Doraemon anime/manga franchise by Fujiko F. Fujio, it is a co-production between TV Asahi, Shin-Ei Animation, Fujiko Pro, and Walt Disney Imagineering Japan. Time Travel Adventure takes place during the events between volumes 10 and 11 of the Doraemon manga series. The attraction is set to open on December 1, 2024 at Tokyo Disneyland (replacing Stitch Encounter), and on January 15, 2026 at Hong Kong Disneyland. It will be Disney Parks' first themed attraction based on a non-Disney property since Disney's Animal Kingdom at Walt Disney World opened Avatar Land, a themed land based on the 2009 James Cameron film Avatar ''(which has since been owned by DIsney since its merger with 21st Century Fox). The attraction is sponsored by Toyota Motors Corporation. History ''Doraemon's Time Travel Adventure is the first collaboration between Disney, Japan-based broadcaster TV Asahi, its subsidiary, Shin-Ei Animation, and the estate of Doraemon creator Fujiko F. Fujio. Development In August 2022, Doraemon anime director Kozo Kuzuba confirmed that a Doraemon themed attraction was being developed by Walt Disney Imagineering Japan for the Tomorrowland section of the Tokyo Disneyland theme park in cooperation with Shogakukan and Fujiko Pro. Anime News Network reported that new animation for the attraction was being developed by Shin-Ei. Attraction The exteriors of both Doraemon attractions are different in their respective parks. The attraction in Hong Kong is inspired by a typical big-box electronics store similar to the Apple Store chain run by Apple, Inc., while the Japan version is modeled after a Tomorrowland-esque robot factory. Backstory Doraemon has to return to the future to get his fourth-dimensional pocket replaced due to it getting ruined by Gian and Suneo for an unknown reason. However, two criminals known as the Dinosaur Hunters, first seen in the 1980 movie Nobita's Dinosaur, are on the run from the law again after stealing the United States Declaration of Independence fresh from its signing date of July 4, 1776, and creating a plot to revise it for their own personal gain. Doraemon later returns to Nobita's time in panic, saying that if they don't stop the Dinosaur Hunters, it will be the end of modern history as we know it. Nobita later comes up with the idea of inviting a few guests over to help them catch the hunters and help the time patrol send them to jail, because he knows that he and Doraemon cannot accomplish this mission alone. Plans for US expansion Walt Disney Company CEO Bob Chapek stated in an interview with All-Nippon News Network (ANN) that despite plans to bring the attraction to Disney's Hong Kong and Shanghai destinations, there are no plans to expand the attraction's footprint to the United States, largely due to US audiences not being familiar with the Doraemon brand. Poll Do you like this idea? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Anime Category:Attractions Category:Disney attractions Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Doraemon Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Walt Disney World Resort